Jealous
by alkadmist
Summary: Hanya sepotong kisah tentang dua anggota kelompok Topi Jerami saat sedang mencari persediaan makanan di Pulau Jamur, setelah keberhasilannya melawan Komei./Kau tahu Kenshi-san? Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas./Based on OP Special Adventure of Nevlandia./Semi Canon, makasih banyak udah mau baca dan review!


"Bertahanlah!" Suara milik Nico Robin terdengar. Begitu ia selesai melapalkan mantranya, ia langsung mendorong tubuh Foxy agar tidak terjatuh ke dalam jurang.

"Terima kasih, _ane-san_... Maksudku, _Ojou-san_.." Ucap si Manusia Ikan, salah satu kru dari si Kepala Belah. Oh bahkan samar-samar rona merah terlihat pada kulit hijaunya. Seketika Nami menoleh ke belakang, pada Robin tentunya. Ia sedikit-sangat tertarik akan reaksi Robin. Bahkan bibirnya pun tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi putihnya.

"Tidak apa, sama-sama." Ucap Robin dengan senyuman anggun yang ia punya.

Namun siapa sangka jika salah satu diantara kru Topi Jerami terlihat seperti.. umm- cemburu? Sampai-sampai bibirnya menukik kebawah dan salah satu halisnya terangkat tidak suka. " _O-ojou-san..?_ " Ucapnya tidak suka, sangat-sangat tidak suka.

Oh tentu saja, pemandangan ini tidak luput dari penglihatan tajam milik Robin. Begitu ia mendengarkan suara milik pria tampan berjulukan Pemburu Bajak Laut itu, dengan cepat ia melirik ke arahnya, dan tersenyum menggoda!

Sadar akan keperhatian Robin, langsung-langsung ia berkata, "lupakan!"

Dan saat itu juga Robin tidak pernah melepaskan senyumannya.

.

 **One Piece** belong to **Eiichiro Oda** -sensei

Storyline by alkadmist

 **Based On** One Piece Special Adventure of Nevlandia

 **Warning!** Mungkin OOC, ada typo, dan yang sebagainya. DLDR.

.

Melelahkan memang ketika kau habis bertarung –apalagi sebelumnya diborgol batu laut— malah di suruh untuk mencari persediaan makanan. Tapi apa boleh buat, toh ini juga untuk kelangsungan hidupnya. Baru saja Robin hendak turun dari dek, wanita pirang itu memanggilnya.

"Robin! Tu-tunggu, apa kau tidak apa-apa mencari jamur-jamur itu?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Robin tersenyum. "Apa kau meragukan pengetahuanku, nona Navigator?" Ia berkata dengan penuh kejahilan.

"Uggh, bukan itu maksudku. Tapi ya sudahlah, hati-hati Robin!" Jawab Nami pasrah. Memang, ia percaya akan pengetahuan Robin. Tapi masalahnya, saat ini hanya dia dan Sanji saja yang berada di Thousand Sunny. Rasanya.. –umm, sedikit canggung?

"Baiklah, selamat menikmati momen berduamu dengan tuan Koki, Nami!" Segera setelah ia menjahili nona Navigator, ia langsung melesat pergi menyusul yang lainnya.

"Fufufu.." Robin tertawa kecil, ketika ia mendengar Nami yang meneriakan namanya dari kejauhan.

Jika boleh dibilang, sebenarnya ia mempunyai maksud tersendiri. Bahkan sebenarnya, saat ini ia tengah mengikuti jejak tuan Pendekar Pedang. Bagaimana tidak? Ia masih ingin menjahilinya perihal kejadian di Nevlandia!

Tak sulit untuk menemukan Zoro bagi Robin. Hanya memerlukan waktu yang sedikit, ia sudah bisa menemukan tuan Pendekar Pedang yang sedang mematung. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Apa kau tersesat lagi, tuan Pendekar Pedang?" Tanya Robin jahil. Lantas ia mendekat ke arahnya. Namun pemuda tampan tersebut tidak bergeming sama sekali. Atau lebih tepatnya, mengacuhkan nona Arkeolog satu-satunya di kru Topi Jerami. Ia masih sibuk untuk memilih-milih mana jalan yang akan dilewatinya.

Robin yang sedari tadi menunggu jawaban, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka suaranya lagi.

"Kau tahu _Kenshi-san_? Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas."

Zoro tidak bodoh seperti temannya yang mendapat julukan trio idiot –ia tahu maksud dari perkataan Robin tadi. Bahkan dia satu-satunya yang dapat berpikir secara rasional ketika nona Arkeolog itu meminta bergabung dengan Luffy –oke, untuk yang satu ini mari kita lupakan. Karena sudah jelas, sekarang ia mempercayainya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk melupakannya?" Akhirnya Zoro berkata. Setelah itu, ia memutuskan untuk memilih jalan kiri. Begitu juga Robin. Hey, dia sedang mengikuti Zoro ingat?

"Fufufu.. Kau cemburu, _Kenshi-san_." Robin tertawa kecil saat ia melihat ekspresi Zoro yang menurutnya sedang cemburu. Benar-benar menggemaskan, lebih dari ekspresinya saat tidak bersemangat –seperti kemarin.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata cemburu."

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi terlihat jelas di wajahmu, bahkan Nami pun tahu itu."

Zoro mengehela nafas. Mungkin ia tidak akan pernah menang berdebat dengan wanita yang satu ini. "Terserahmu sajalah." Ia mengalah. Walaupun sebenarnya ia benar-benar ingin menyalkal perkataan menyebalkan Robin. Ia terlalu malas untuk berbicara lagi.

"Zoro.." Ucap Robin melembut, namun masih terasa ketegasannya. Mau tidak mau, Zoro menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Ia tidak pernah mendengar suara Robin seperti ini.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah suka dengan _Fishmen_ hijau itu." Ucapnya lagi. Kali ini ia berucap dengan serius tanpa nada kejahilan maupun menggoda.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak usah cemburu seperti itu." Lanjut Robin dengan senyuman tulusnya. Kemudian ia mendekatkan diri ke arah tuan Pendekar Pedang itu.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak pernah berkata cemburu, Robin." Tegas Zoro. Manik tajamnya menatap Robin yang sudah berada di hadapannya dengan intens. Membuktikan bahwa ia juga tidak sedang berbohong.

Perlahan namun pasti, tangan kekar milik Zoro menyentuh wajah ayu Robin. Ia sedikit mengelus pipi halus itu, masih dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau mengacuhkanku?" Tanya Robin lirih. Manik indahnya menyendu. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh dada bidang Zoro. Meski begitu, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan tentang Zoro yang mengacuhkannya. Ia sudah terbiasa. Ia hanya sedang sedikit berakting, kau tahu?

"Oh baiklah. Aku akan memberitahumu." Ucapnya tersenyum. "Aku hanya sedikit tidak suka pada _Fishmen_ yang memangilmu _Ojou-san_ itu." Lanjutnya.

"Fufufu.." Robin tersenyum geli. Seketika wajah sendunya berubah kembali menjadi wajah menggoda. Ternyata benar, Zoro cemburu padanya! "Sudah ku duga, kau itu cemb—"

Perkataan Robin terputus ketika Zoro membungkamnya dengan ciuman andalan miliknya. Melumat bibirnya habis dan memaksa mendapatkan akses untuk menjelajah lebih dalam lagi di dalam mulut Robin yang terasa begitu manis bagi Zoro. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Robin tidak mau kalah oleh Zoro. Mereka baru berhenti ketika keduanya kehabisan nafas. Dan terengah seperti yang seharusnya.

Ciuman itu memang termasuk dalam kategori ciuman yang kasar dan panas. Meski begitu Robin tetap menyukainya, ia tidak pernah tidak suka apapun yang Zoro lakukan untuknya. Bahkan ketika tangan kasar milik Zoro mengelus pelan pipinya lagi, ia merasa nyaman.

"Tolong berhenti mengatakan bahwa aku cemburu padamu." Ucap Zoro ketika ia sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau itu maumu." Ia tersenyum manis padanya. Tangan yang sedari tadi bertengger di dada Zoro, kini beralih pada tangan Zoro yang sedang memegang pipinya.

Baru saja Robin mendekatkan bibirnya pada pemuda itu lagi, sebuah teriakan menghentikan aksinya.

"ROBIN, ZORO! KALIAN DIMANA?!"

Seketika sentuhan-sentuhan mereka terlepas, dan segera mengambil jarak.

"Oh Ussop, sudah selesai?" Tanya Robin ketika ia melihat Ussop dari arah depan. Ia mulai memasang senyuman misteriusnya.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Ussop kembali. Robin menepuk kecil tas yang berada di punggungnya. "Namun tidak sebanyak kau," ucap Robin.

"Oke, tak apa. Zoro?" Kali ini Ussop memandang ke arah Zoro. Ia sedikit heran karena Zoro tidak membawa apapun selain pedang-pedang miliknya.

" _Kenshi-san_ terlalu bingung untuk memilih arah, mungkin? Jadinya ia tidak mendapatkan apapun." Goda Robin. Ia menyeringai kecil ketika mendapatkan Zoro yang mendengus sebal. "Fufufu.." Ia tertawa kecil.

"Cih." Zoro membuang mukanya dengan kesal. Oh, sampai kapan kau akan terus-terusan digoda oleh nona Arkeolog yang satu ini, Zoro?

Sedangkan Ussop hanya menghela nafas. Sebisa mungkin ia memaklumi sifat Zoro yang sangat unik ini.

"Baiklah, kita ke kapal sekarang juga. Tadi aku mendapat _denden mushi_ dari sanji, ia menyuruh untuk segera kembali." Ussop berjalan lebih dulu. Meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih berdiam diri.

Ketika jarak mereka dengan Ussopp sudah lumayan jauh, barulah mereka menjalankan kakinya. Namun sebelum itu, Robin mendekatkan jarak pada Zoro.

" _Ne_ , bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan malam hari nanti?" Bisik Robin lirih tepat pada telinga Zoro. Memastikan bahwa hanya pemuda itu saja yang mendengarnya, walaupun Ussop sudah jauh di depan. Kemudian ia mencium pipi Zoro secepat kilat. Dan kembali tersenyum jahil.

Sedangkan Zoro hanya mampu memandang wanita itu dengan tatapan penuh arti. Tanpa berbicara pun Robin sudah tahu bahwa pemuda bermata satu ini mengiyakan ajakannya.

Lalu dengan cepat Zoro menggenggam tangan mungil Robin, membuat Robin sedikit terkejut.

"Agar lebih cepat berlayar kembali." Ucap Zoro mengalihkan pandangannya. Lagi-lagi Robin tertawa kecil. Ia tahu maksud perkataan Zoro tadi. Secara tidak langsung Zoro mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin tersesat –lagi.

"Baiklah, apapun untukmu." Robin tersenyum. Kemudian ia menumbuhkan salah satu matanya di bagian punggung Ussop. Mencegah agar Ussop tidak melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan apabila tiba-tiba Ussop membalikkan badannya.

"Kalau begitu kita jalan sekarang, hmm.. _Kenshi-san_?" Lanjutnya sedikit menggoda pemuda itu.

 **THE END**

* * *

Author's Note:

Umm, hai! Alka desu. Salam kenal, Minna! *psst, sebenernya cuman ganti nick doang kok, hehe.

Oh iya, ini adalah fic kedua aku di fandom OP setelah nulis fic Rebecca-Kyros. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku sangat suka (banget) sama Zoro x Robin! Bener-bener pasangan tergreget! Apalagi kan di OP ga ada unsur romensnya. Btw, udah pada nonton yang Adventure of Nevlandia? Zoro disana bener-bener cemburu, deh sueerr! Robin aja sampe senyam senyum gitu ngeliat Zoro, wkwk. Greget banget deh pokoknya, kalian harus nonton deh!

Nah dari situ tuh aku jadi kepengen nulis fic tentang mereka, dan akhirnya jadi deh ini fic! Mohon Kritik dan Sarannya yah.. Flame juga boleh, asalkan yang membangun okeh! Kalau soal kiss scene, aku tau kok, fail banget, huhuhu..

Oke, makasih yang udah mau baca dan review! Sampai Jumpa~!


End file.
